


Where was your hand?

by orphan_account



Series: Whoniverse Shortfic [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (TV Movie)
Genre: M/M, Wingfic, Wingverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor wishes the Master had taken his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where was your hand?

The man could have used his damn wings.

That was what went constantly through the Doctor’s mind after the incident. The Master could have used his wings, he could have saved himself. The Doctor had even gone so far as to offer him his hand, even though he knew that the Master should have been able to get out by himself.

If one had wings, one should not fall.

And yet he had.

The Doctor was not sure how to process this, yet. In another universe where they did not have wings, maybe this would make sense. Maybe, if he had offered his hand there, the Master might not have been able to reach. And without wings, he could not help but fall.

But in this universe? He had no excuse. The Doctor could only come to the conclusion that the Master would rather die than be in the TARDIS with him. And as much as he didn’t want to admit it, thathurt.

He knew the Master had reasons for it, of course. Most of him did not blame the Master. The Doctor knew what he had done, and they didn’t especially have the most peaceful past. But the Doctor had been trying to help him, this time. He sighed, and supposed it was poetic justice that the one time he had reached out, it was to no avail. He could imagine what the Master would say, if he heard what he was thinking.

“When you left me on Gallifrey, to break, you did not offer your hand.”

“Where was this sentiment when I was dying, a living corpse?”

“Where was your hand, when you watched me burn?”

The Doctor curled his wings around himself, not wanting to think about it anymore. He knew what he had done, and now more than ever, he wished he had not. There was nothing to be done now, however. The Doctor had tried to help, but he supposed he did not deserve the Master’s mercy, this time. The Master had made his choice. 


End file.
